Kuroko no Juvenile Delinquent
by Lolishoujo16
Summary: A well-documented collection of transcripts following a bunch of dangerous young adults, and a counselor who'll probably die early because of them. "God, what is wrong with these kids?"
1. Student No 092811

**Kuroko Tetsuya**

**Gender: M  
**

**Age: 16 **

**Student No. 092811**

-Recommended for entry into the institute by parents

-Incomprehensible behavior

-Unsettling entries and ideas were discovered in his journal

-Committed attempted murder on a classmate that was allegedly bullying him (It must be noted that the student almost succeeded, for the victim was heavily injured, and was sent to the hospital)

-Suspected to be suffering from Antisocial Personality Disorder

* * *

_January 16, 20XX (Tuesday)_

_Seirin Correctional Institute for Juvenile Delinquents_

_Guidance Room _

_Recording started at 10:35:09 AM_

_Transcript No. 345908_

* * *

"Okay; state your name, please."

"My name is Kuroko Tetsuya."

"Nice to meet you, Kuroko-kun. I'm Dr. Takemoto, your counselor."

"Yes, it is a pleasure." _Like I didn't know that, **fucking dumbass.**_

"Good weather we have today, don't we?"

"I agree." _It would be better if I could see your blood splatter these white walls. _

"You are aware that this session is being recorded?"

"Yes."

"So, Kuroko-kun, tell me about yourself. Start with your hobbies, then go on to your likes and dislikes."

"My hobbies include reading, playing with my dog," _In fact, we'd love to play catch with your dismembered body parts-_"-and playing basketball."

"What kind of books do you mostly read?"

"Mysteries and historical novels."

"What position do you play in basketball?"

"...I'm not really sure, but I think I play small forward."

"Now that we have that cleared, what are the things you like?"

"...Could you please be more specific?" _How will I know how to reply to your stupid questions; you prick. _

"Anything that you like. Be it a thing, an animal, a person, a trait... Anything at all."

"I have a friend in here. His name's Kagami. I like him."

"Were you particularly close?"

_Are you trying to imply something; **you sick**_**_ fuck_. **"I guess so. He was my partner in basketball, and he was kind of my best friend."

"Anything else that you take a liking to?"

"Books. My dog. Basketball. Vanilla shakes. My grandmother."

"I heard she died earlier last year. I offer my condolences, of course."

"I appreciate it." _You fucking son of a bitch; **YOU'LL BE DEAD BEFORE THE MONTH EVEN ENDS.**_

"..."

"..."

"...You have nothing more to add?"

"I believe I have no more."

"...Your parents. Don't you like them?"

"...I think it's a given that every child should like and love their parents."

"If you'll pardon my frankness, you aren't mad that they sent you here?"

"This is what they think is right for me, so I have to follow them." _Not like I have a fucking choice. _

"So, you're saying you _like_ your parents?"

"Yes. I believe so."

"That's rare. I know a lot of students in this institute that dream of murdering their parents in cold blood."

"Oh? That is unfortunate." _Not that I blame them. _

"You're really firm in your belief that you love your parents, Kuroko-kun?"

"..."

"Kuroko-kun?"

"..."

"Kuroko- "

**"Didn't I fucking say it already; you motherfucking shrink." **

"..."

"..."

"Why don't we... take a small break?"

* * *

_Recording is cut off at 10:47:10 AM_

_Recording resumed at 11:15:18 AM _

* * *

"Are you alright now, Kuroko-kun?"

"Yes, I am. I apologize for my outburst."

"Nah, it's okay. Don't take it to heart. I get that a lot from you annoying little shits."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"...Counselor humor."

"Oh."

"_Ahem_, anyway, where were we? Oh yes; your dislikes. Now, tell me what you hate."

"I hate a lot of things."

"Tell me the major ones, then."

"Chocolate shakes. People who give up easily. Cheaters. Predictable 'mystery' novels. Emotional people, except Kagami-kun."

"That's an interesting list you have there. This Kagami-san seems really special. Could you tell me a bit about your friendship with him?"

"I met him in the first year of middle school, when we were both applying for the Basketball Club. We were pretty compatible on court, and we just got along."

"Hmm... It says here that, in the middle of his third year in junior high, he was sent to this institute for committing arson and multiple cases of battery. Is that true?"

"I do not know."

"..."

"..."

"Well, let's move on then! What do you honestly want to do right now, Kuroko-kun?"

_Honestly, I want to smash that paperweight through your thick, fragile skull. _"I want to see Kagami-kun."

"That's nice, but you can't."

_**YOU GODDAMNED BITCH.**_"Oh, is that so?"

"Yes. What I want you to do is to write something, anything, on this piece of paper. Can you do that?"

"Yes." _Don't treat me like a baby bitch; you dick. _

"I'll come back 20 minutes later."

"Okay."

* * *

_Recording is cut off at 11:25:35 AM_

_The stenographer observes Student No. 092811 writing leisurely on the paper. _

_Student No. 092811 takes out the ink tube of a red-inked pen. He is trying to make the ink come out._

_A few minutes pass. Student No. 092811 abruptly flips the desk, and scatters things about in the room. Student No. 092811 walks out of room with indifference._

_The counselor comes back into the room in visible bewilderment. _

_Recording resumed at 11:40:09 AM _

* * *

"God... _What is wrong with these kids?" _

* * *

_Recording ended at 11:41:10 AM _

_-End of Transcript No. 345908- _

* * *

**Conclusions: **

**-Kuroko Tetsuya is a very troubled young man.**

**-He seems to have formed a kinship with one Kagami Taiga.**

**-He tends to be very violent. **

**Supporting Evidence to the Conclusion:**

**- A piece of paper written on by Kuroko Tetsuya (To be described in the next few bullets)**

**-The student splattered red ink on the s**

* * *

**urface in an attempt to imitate blood**

**-The words were written in a scrawling, almost nonchalant manner**

**-The words written were: 'I WILL KILL YOU IN YOUR SLEEP SO PLEASE KINDLY WATCH OUT FOR YOURSELF.' **

* * *

_Journal Entry 01_

My name is Kuroko Tetsuya. My parents are scared that I might kill them, so they sent me here.

That's the only reason I can think of, really.

Well, fine; I _did_ try to burn my classmate in the small storage room behind the gym, but I honestly believe that he deserves it. I regret nothing.

_-End of Entry- _

* * *

**Author's Note: **_This is just a little one shot that I thought of, but if some of you want to request a character; feel free to do so and I'll try my best to write something. :)_


	2. Student No 042564

**Akashi Seijuurou**

**Gender: M  
**

**Age: 15**

**Student No. 042564**

- Deemed to be a positive psychopath

- Has an intense fascination with sharp objects, particularly scissors

- He was entered into this school under the *****Baker Act (1971)

- Reported to have murdered an old man in a hospital (The act was done in cold blood, and the student was fully conscious and aware of the consequences)

- The student stays in a separate room from all his school mates

- Special attention is focused on him by the authorities

* * *

_January 18, 20XX (Friday)_

_Seirin Correctional Institute for Juvenile Delinquents_

_The White Room_

_Recording started at 3:30:05 PM_

_Transcript No. 367781 _

_*The recording and the routine interview was done through a glass to ensure the safety of all parties involved._

* * *

"Why, hello, Dr. Takemoto. It's been a while."

"It's nice to see you too, Akashi-kun."

"Don't you think it'd be nice if we could talk... _face-to-face_?"_  
_

"...I'd... rather... not, really..."

"Hmmm. You're scared of me. That's nice. I like that."

"Um, uh, good. _Ahem. _Anyway, moving on, how do you feel today, Akashi-kun?"

"I feel wonderful. My friends visited just a few moments before, in fact- "

"WHAT?"

"...Now, why are you wearing such an expression, Doctor? Is it not nice that I have friends who are loyal to me?"

"This room is supposed to be padlocked- "

"They picked the lock, plain and simple."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"...I don't have all day, Doctor. Why don't you put your brain to use, and do your job like how my Father wants you to?"

"_Your Father is not paying paying this institution- " _

"Yes, of course. Move along now."

"...So, what did you do today?"

"I read books, studied my lessons. I also watched this detailed documentary about this serial killer, and how he murdered his victims. I learned a lot."

"That's nice."

"I know. The dark nature of humanity is fantastic. Don't you think so?"

"Not really."

"_Pft. _You're quite cold today, Dr. Takemoto. Are you mad about what I said about you and my father?"

"I'm a professional, Akashi-kun. I've been working with kids like you for over ten years."

"Kids? That's an innocent way to describe us. _Kids. _I'm flattered."

_This arrogant little shit. _"It's nice to see you so optimistic today, Akashi-kun. Usually, you'd be-" _-a rampaging psychopath- _"-a little wild, perhaps?"

"Hm. I only seem wild 'cause you can't do what you're supposed to do, Doctor. No offense, of course."

"..._None taken." _

"..."

"..."

"..."

"...Have you been drinking your medication?"

"Yes, I have."

"Any side effects? Hallucinations? Dizziness?"

"None at all, Doctor. But I bet you wished there were."

_Ignore him. Ignore him. Ignore him._ "How about your classes? How are your grades?"

"What can I say; I'm at the top of the batch. I'm greater than all of them, after all."

"How can you say so?"

"Since I always win, I'm always right. I'm the victor, and I'm absolute, so obviously, I'm on a higher level than all of them."

"...Wow, that's a pretty grand way to think of yourself."

"It's not grand thinking, Doctor. _It's the truth._"

"Of course. Do you get along with your classmates? Schoolmates? Teachers?"

"That depends on your definition of getting along."

"But would _you_ say you get along with them?"

"Considering the fact that I haven't killed anyone yet, I might as well say that I don't find their existences unpleasant."

_God, he said 'yet'! This kid is fucked up beyond repair! _"I'm glad to know that, Akashi-kun. Would you mind telling me about your friends?"

"All you need to know is that they follow my orders, and that's why I consider them my compatriots. That's all I need: obedience."

"What a beautiful friendship. My heart is moved."

"That's surprising. How come your brain can't move?"

_BECAUSE FUCK YOU, THAT'S WHY. _"Do you have any problems or concerns you might want to share?"

"I am _so very happy_ you asked. I need a sharp, sturdy rock to sharpen my scissors. Won't you find me one, Doctor?"

"This is a reform school, Akashi-kun. We have rules, and the rules state that you can't have weapons."

"I'm not using the rock as a weapon; I'll just be using it to sharpen my scissors. The blade is getting a bit dull."

"Akashi-kun, you know very well that I can't do that."

"...You can't pick up a rock. Pathetic. Useless. How did you even get a license, let alone enter a university?"

"I can't do it because of the rules, not because of my- "

"Those who can't follow my orders are worthless. Worthless, worthless, **worthless.**"

"You're not a god, Akashi-kun. You're just another young man."

"..._Do you even know what you're saying?_"

"I'm saying that you shouldn't be so focused on yourself, Akashi-kun. It's unhealthy, especially mentally."

"What are you trying to say?"

"I just think- "

"WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU TRYING TO SAY?! YOU BITCH!"

_"Somebody call the nurses- !" _

**"SHUT YOUR RETARDED MOUTH! I DON'T NEED A NURSE! YOU'RE JUST SCARED, AREN'T YOU?! YOU WORTHLESS PIECE OF SHIT! DIE, DIE, DIE! I'LL STAB YOU OVER AND OVER AGAIN; YOU OLD FUCK!"**

* * *

_Recording is cut off at 3:51:36 PM due to safety purposes._

_For the sake of the consistency of the transcript, the following descriptions must be noted:_

_- Student No. 042564, following his lost of control, ran to the glass and attempted to pound through it with a pair of garden shears. _

_- It must be noted that the glass formed a small crack._

_- The stenographer and the counselor stepped back a considerable distance for the sake of their well-being. _

_Recording resumed at 4:00:00 PM_

* * *

"LET GO OF ME! LET GO, YOU DISGUSTING LOWLIFE! LET ME GO!"

"Calm him down, please. And don't hurt him."

"I SWEAR, I'LL KILL- _you..." _

"...The session is over."

* * *

_Recording ended at 4:05:00 PM _

_-End of Transcript No. 367781-_

* * *

**Conclusions:**

**- A miniscule progress was made, for the student was reportedly able to garner friends without the use of violence and/or force. **

**- Behavioral control has improved, albeit only a fraction. The interview lasted for about 20 minutes.**

**- The student seems to have devised a way on how to possess certain dangerous materials, and due to this, stricter watch patrols shall be implemented. **

**Supporting Evidence to the Conclusion:**

**- Transcript No. 367781**

* * *

_Journal Entry 20_

It is not my fault if people cannot understand me. I cannot help being violent; why can they not understand that it cannot be cured? It is an addiction, a rush, a delicious thrill that you feel in your veins. It is a drug.

And it also isn't my fault if people can't understand my philosophy...

To people who are suffering so much that they can't live on, death is a blessing, even a gift.

_I only did what was right. I am never wrong I am always right I'M ABSOLUTE I'M NEVER WRO_

* * *

**Author's Note: **_I was surprised at the reviews this story had! I'm happy! For the one who requested Akashi, here he is~! :D Only, instead of scissors, I did a plot twist and turned it into garden shears to make it more terrifying. :D __  
_

_Notes:_

***Baker Act (or the Florida Mental Health Act of 1971)- I'm aware that this is a law in the U.S. , but I just felt like it would fit here, so... Yeah. (Do I need to say that I don't own this or something? Obviously, I don't. xp) Anyway, this is a law that says if you're crazy and a source of harm to others and yourself, you undergo examination, whether you like it or not. Sometimes, people get sent to mental institutions. **


	3. Student No 080794

**Kise Ryouta**

**Gender: M  
**

**Age: 16**

**Student No. 080794**

- Suspected to be suffering from a mild case of *****Manic-Depressive Disorder

- Particularly suicidal and harmful to others when in a depressive episode

- The student voluntarily entered into this school

- Needs to be constantly entertained and watched over

- Prone to breaking down spontaneously

- When not experiencing episodes, the student acts in a manner befitting an outgoing, normal teenager

* * *

_February 10, 20XX (Saturday)_

_Seirin Correctional Institute for Juvenile Delinquents_

_Guidance Room_

_Recording started at 9:23:09 AM_

_Transcript No. 451777 _

_*The session, which was supposed to have started at 9:15:00 AM, was delayed due to the tardiness of Student No. 080794 _

_*In this session, Nurse Sasaki was present._

* * *

"Good morning, Kise-kun. You're late."

"Ahaha, am I? Sorry, sorry; I overslept."

"If it means you had a good sleep, I'll let your tardiness go for now."

"Thank you, Doctor!"

"Let's get started, shall we?"

"Fire away!"

"I heard you made a friend, Kise-kun. Your first one, in fact. Won't you tell me about him?"

"Of course! I met him in the gym! He's Aomine Daiki! He was awesome! You should have seen him- "

"Wait, wait, wait. Did you just say _Aomine Daiki_?"_  
_

"Yeah. Is there something wrong with that? Is he dangerous or something?"

_This is a school for delinquents and crazy teenagers! OF COURSE ALL THE STUDENTS ARE DANGEROUS. EVEN YOU. _"Well, Kise-kun, you see; he's quite bad news. He's not very... civilized, you see."

"...I don't get it."

_It's hard to believe this guy actually drove his sister into a state where she had to be sent to the hospital. _"Never mind. Let's move on to other things. Exams are coming up, I believe. Have you been reviewing?"

"Yep! I'm sure I'll at least get passing marks."

"That's good. So, nobody's bothering you, Kise-kun? No problems, whatsoever?"

"..."

"Kise-kun?"

"...You didn't call me here just for another interview, did you?"

"..."

"..."

"..."

"...Go ahead. Please say it."

"...Kise-kun, we found Oshiro Kai of Class 2-C bleeding near death in his bed room. A lot of people said that you were the last one to be seen with him, and that last time, you two were going into his room. What can you say about this?"

"...I didn't do anything. I was just going to borrow his notes..."

"I know you didn't do it, but you helped someone. The question is, who?"

"I was helping nobody, okay? What's with you, Dr. Takemoto? You know me, don't you?"

_You're a nice kid, really. The problem is you're crazy. _"Come on, Kise-kun. Didn't you tell me you were different from all the other kids in this institute? Unlike them, you have no control of yourself. But I know that despite that, you're a nice person. Be honest with me."

(_Sniff)_

"...Shit."

"(_Sniff) Why won't you believe me? I DID NOTHING!" _

"Calm down, Kise-kun. I'm not accusing you of- "

"SHUT UP! Every fucking single one of you, you all think that I'm a monster! YOU'RE ALL JUST OUT TO GET ME!"

"That's not true- "

"BUT IT IS. Fuck you and everybody else! **DIE!**"

"Kise-kun, calm down. Nobody in this room is accusing you of anything. We just want you to- "

"Lies! Everybody is always lying to me! Let me tell you something: I'M FUCKING SICK OF IT. _Sniff. Why won't anyone... (Sniff)" _

"Shush, calm down. Don't let yourself get carried away."

_"I'm trying my best, but in the end, nothing's changed at all! I want to die! Let me die already..._"

"Kise-kun, don't- "

"GOD, SHUT THE FUCK UP ALREADY! I DON'T NEED YOU OR ANYBODY ELSE! FUCK YOU! FUCK YOU! **FUCK YOU!**"

_"Oh shit- !" _

_"Hold him- "_

_"Get away- !"_

_"AHHHH!"_

* * *

_Recording ended at 9:30:23 AM _

* * *

_February 11, 20XX (Sunday)_

_Seirin Correctional Institute for Juvenile Delinquents _

_Boys' Dormitory_

_Room 240 _

_Recording started at 9:00:25 AM_

_Transcript No. 451778 _

_*Continuation of Transcript No. 451777 _

* * *

"Good morning, Kise-kun."

"...Don't talk to me."

"Don't be childish, Kise-kun. Show yourself out of that blanket."

"I definitely won't. I swear."

"I guess we'll have to do this with your face hidden, then. How are you feeling?"

"Annoyed."

"Why?"

" 'Cause you're here. I was going to play basketball with Aomine-chi."

"That's unfortunate, but I'm sure you two will be able to play later."

"I doubt it. Aomine-chi has a lot of girlfriends, you know. He won't have time for me later."

"That's not nice."

"Hmph. Like you care."

"...I guess this is one of your bad days? Can I ask why?"

"Maybe because the two of us are still alive? I should have killed you and myself with that fountain pen yesterday."

"...It's nice to see that you're a lot calmer than you were yesterday."

"Shut the fuck up."

"Have you drank your medicine? I heard you have a cold."

"I did. Are we done yet?"

"Nope. How are you feeling now?"

"Still pissed off at you."

"..."

"..."

"...Your parents came this morning."

"..."

"They wanted to see you, but of course, we couldn't let them."

"..."

"...Your sisters were with them- "

"Shut up."

"Your eldest sister was really worried- "

"Shut up already- "

"And the second one was- "

"SHUT UP! FUCKING HELL! I DON'T GIVE A FUCK! GET OUT! GET OUT! GET OUT!"

"They brought some gifts for you- "

"SHUT YOUR FOUL MOUTH ALREADY! FOR GOD'S SAKE! I DON'T CARE! SHUT UP!"

"...You really don't care?"

"I DON'T, **I DON'T!** NOW GET OUT OR I'LL REALLY MESS YOU UP SO BAD YOU'LL FUCKING DIE!"

"...You don't care that your sister doesn't have any more injuries? That she still loves you despite what happened?"

_"I... (Hic) I didn't mean to do it. (Sniff.) I never would have done such a thing! It was an accident! (Sob) " _

"Show yourself, Kise-kun. Don't be a coward."

**"I'M NOT A COWARD! DO YOU WANT TO DIE SO BADLY?! YOU SON OF A BITCH!" **

_"Get the injection. Quick." _

"FUCK OFF! DON'T YOU FUCKING TOUCH ME! I'M INVINCIBLE, YOU HEAR ME! FUCK YOU! I'LL KILL YOU!"

"..."

"**I WILL! I WILL KILL YOU!" **

"Go to sleep, Kise-kun."

"..."

* * *

_Recording ended at 9:15:00 AM_

_-End of Transcript No. 451778- _

* * *

**Conclusions: **

**- The medication issued to the student was not very effective. Medication will be changed.**

**- The student will have to be excused from classes for a few weeks due to depressive episodes.**

**- The student has made friends with a certain problematic student, and the both of them shall be watched with extreme caution.**

**Supporting Evidence to the Conclusion:**

**- Transcript No. 451777**

**- Transcript No. 451778**

**- The fresh wound that will be found on Dr. Takemoto's hand**

**- The bloody fountain pen sealed in the plastic bag encased herein (Labeled Exhibit A) **

* * *

_Journal Entry 07 _

_I want to die. I want everybody to just die and go to hell already. Except Aomine-chi. Because Aomine-chi is different. He's like a god. Unlike me. I'm worthless. Worthless. I deserve to die._

_but i'll kill everybody else first-_

* * *

**Author's Note:** _Here's Kise-kun! :D Think of him as more of a depressive bipolar than a maniacal one. Mania just isn't fit for Kise, in my opinion. :/ So I made him a depressive type!__  
_

_To the people who are requesting that the GoM and Kuroko should meet each other: PATIENCE IS KEY. I'm working on it. I'll post that chapter when I'm done with all of them, including Kagami. Yeah? :D _

_This chapter is pretty short because... well... Kise-kun can't stay normal for long. He's bipolar, after all._


	4. Student No 012112

**Kagami Taiga**

**Gender: M  
**

**Age: 16**

**Student No. 012112**

**- _A very violent student that must be handled with utmost caution_**

- A surprisingly experienced arsonist

- A notorious bully known widely outside of the institute

- Has been sued multiple times for battery

- The student is in possession of an extremely volatile temper

- Apparently, the student's memory of what happened during his 'episodes' (as we call it) is erased when he comes back to a normal state of mind

* * *

_February 21, 20XX (Wednesday)_

_Seirin Correctional Institute for Juvenile Delinquents_

_Special Counseling Room 02_

_Recording started at 5:06:11 PM_

_Transcript No. 321098_

* * *

"Hello, Kagami-kun."

"Fuck off."

"...I thought we were past that stage already."

"No shit, Dr. Quack."

"_Ahem._ Well, let's get this over with, shall we? What's your name?"

"God, do we really have to do this shit- !"

"_What's your name?" _

"..._Tch. _My name is Kagami Taiga."

"When's your birthday?"

"August two."

"How old are you?"

"Sixteen."

"What is your father's name?"

"Kagami Tarou."

"What is your mother's name?"

"Kagami Shina."

"What school did you go to in middle school?"

"Teiko Middle School."

"What class are you in now?"

"Class 1-B."

"What is your shoe size?"

"..."

"...What's your shoe size, Kagami-kun?"

"...I don't know..."

"What's the name of your favorite basketball player?"

"...I forgot."

"...Have you been drinking the vitamins the nurse gave you?"

"Don't bullshit me, Doc. I sure as hell know that that shit ain't vitamins at all."

"But have you been drinking it?"

"Yeah. I have, alright? Don't be such a fucking nag about it!"

"How come you can't remember your shoe size, Kagami-kun? Or your favorite basketball player? What happened?"

"..."

"Speak up. Did you- "

"I DIDN'T DO SHIT! Okay?! Fucking shrinks...!"

"...Let's say you didn't do anything. Did you hit your head on any hard material?"

"No."

"Then maybe you-"

"My brain is deteriorating. That's the fuckin' bottom line."

"...Now, now; don't say that."

"I'm not as smart as you fucking doctors are, but I know enough."

"..."

"...If you don't have any more shit to ask, I'm lea- "

"Who's your best friend?"

_"What?" _

_Nailed it. _"Who's your best friend, Kagami-kun? Do you have one?"

"Tch. What makes you think I have one?"

"But you _do_ have one?"

"I don't know. You're the shrink here. You do the math."

_...This fucking smartass. _"Then, by chance, do you know anyone by the name Kuroko Tetsuya?"

"...No."

"Are you sure?" _He's lying. _

"Yeah, I don't know shit about that guy."

"Oh, really? That's funny 'cause I talked to him about you, and he seemed quite fond of your acquaintance."

"...**He's here?" **

"Oh, so you _do_ know him."

"SHUT THE FUCK UP! I'm asking you, you son of a bitch; _is he here?" _

"...Why don't you try to find out?"

**"YOU MOTHERFUCKING- !" **

"Hey, calm down. _We had an agreement." _

.

.

.

.

.

.

"...**Bitch**."

"There we go. Now, let's go back to Kuroko Tetsuya. Would you mind telling me a bit about him? Were you close friends with him?"

"Bitch, I might be."

"Kagami-kun, please. I'm not trying to sabotage the two of you. Give me a bit of background, that's all."

.

.

.

"Tch, fine. We were kinda friends, alright? Same school, same class, same club; what'd you expect? He sat behind me too, and his neighborhood was near mine."

"What kind of person is he to you?"

"He's so fuckin' polite, I got angry at him one time because of it. When he answered me back with his own storm of curse words that even I'd never heard off, I felt proud as fuck."

"You played basketball together. Were you compatible on court?"

"Fuck yeah, we were compatible."

"...Would you mind if you held back a bit on your language, Kagami-kun?" _Seriously, I'd love to wash his mouth with detergent._

"I'll speak however the fuck I want, okay? Fuck off, dick."

_Sigh. _"Going back, how did Kuroko Tetsuya act like as a person?"

"Real quiet, but he was straightforward as hell, that bastard."

"Was he bullied a lot?"

"...I don't really know."

"You're friends, aren't you? You're _supposed_ to know."

"Hey, Kuroko wasn't the type to open up, alright?"

"But have you heard of him being bullied?"

"Fuck, that was way back in middle school. You hear a lot of things in middle school. I can't remember shit."

"_He's your friend." _

**"But I'm not his keeper."**

"Why are you so defensive?"

"How the fuck am I defensive? I don't know something I don't know, and that's it."

"You seem quite jumpy. Are you recalling a certain event?"

"How many times do I have to tell you: **I don't know shit, okay?**"

_Like anyone's gonna believe that. Stupid. _"I am not trying to pry any top secret info out of you. I'm trying to talk to you."

"You can go shove this conversation and that stenographer's dick up your asshole! Don't bullshit around!"

_Snap. _"I think you might be going a bit too far there, Kagami-kun."

.

.

.

.

"_Oh? _So now you're snapping? Fuck, I thought you didn't have the balls to do so!"

"I also thought kids like you, as you put it, 'wouldn't have the balls', to burn a classmate nearly to death, _but I guess I'm wrong, aren't I?"_

"...You sneaky, fucking _son of a bitch- !_"

"I am not sneaky, thank you. That piece of information was merely given to me, that's all."

"WHO THE FUCK TOLD YOU- ?!"

"Sit down for a second, Kagami-kun- "

**"DON'T YOU FUCKING TELL ME TO SIT DOWN! WHO TOLD YOU-** "

"KAGAMI-KU_OOF!_"

.

.

.

.

* * *

_Recording ended at 5:25:01 PM_

_-End of Transcript No. 321098-_

* * *

**Conclusions:**

**- Due to offensive behavior and violence towards a staff personnel, Student no. 012112 was put into detention**

**- The doctor will also receive a proper warning for his inappropriate comments after he has healed**

**- The student's temper has not improved since his admission**

**- He is particularly tolerable and civilized towards the new student _(Student No. 092811) _**

**- Drastic actions are to be taken, and the parents shall be consulted accordingly **

* * *

_Journal Entry 29 _

_THAT FUCKING BITCH OF A SHRINK! I swear, I'll burn his ass to death one of these days. The bitch had it in for him. _

_dumb motherfucker-_

_And Kuroko's here. I'm so fucking glad that I don't have to endure this goddamn nutcrack house all by myself anymore! Maybe we could pull shit off again. _

**Just like old times. **

_-End of Entry- _

* * *

**Author's Note: **_Please suggest the the character you would like for the next chapter~ Thank you. _


	5. Student No 034561

**Aomine Daiki **

**Gender: M**

**Age: 16**

**Student No. 034561**

- Suffers from Narcissistic Personality Disorder

- More sexually active than the norm

- Has a reputation as a dangerous male to be romantically associated with

- Reputed to have been the cause of numerous extramarital affairs and conflicts

- Exhibited explicit sexual behavior towards his female teachers and schoolmates back in middle school

- His sexual addiction is believed to be a part of his narcissistic tendencies

- The student is extremely arrogant and rude in behavior

* * *

_March 1, 20XX (Friday)_

_Seirin Correctional Institute for Juvenile Delinquents _

_Guidance Room_

_Recording started at 12:03:12 PM _

_Transcript No. 568981 _

* * *

"Yo, _Sensei._ You got laid yet or what?"

"...You're 30 minutes late, Aomine-kun."

"Oh, really? You see, this chick I was with last night was a real wild one in bed, so we- "

"_Please._ Spare me the details. Let's start the interview."

"...Not until you introduce me to that hot lady over _there._"

.

.

.

.

.

_Kids these days. _"That's the stenographer, Aomine-kun."

"So? She's hot. _Hey, do you have a boyfriend? Not that I'd care anyway._"

"Aomine-kun, stop it- "

"Whatever, Doc. Go get laid or something. _Hey, lovely nee-san, would you give me your number?__" _

"OKAY. THAT'S ENOUGH. STOP LOOKING AT HER ALREADY. Don't waste our time, Aomine-kun. Let's begin."

"Tch. What a fucking eunuch..."

"Excuse me?"

"Nothin'. Fire away so I can go meet up with Rika already."

_Sigh. _"How are your grades?"

"Average."

"And by average, you mean...?"

"I manage to pass by, goddammit. What the fuck do you expect?"

"Okay, that's good, average. But please do explain why you have an absolute perfect grade in the subjects that are taught by _female teachers._"

"...I study extra hard when women teach me what I need to know."

"Oh, really now?" _This goddamned playboy. _

"What? You're doubting me? Ask Kise, he knows."

"...Kise? Kise Ryouta?"

"Yeah. Got a fucking problem with that?"

_YES. I didn't know that you guys were actually pretty close. I have to update the reports. _"So, you're friends with him. He's a nice young man, don't you think?"

"He's cool. The son of a bitch knows how to play basketball well, and he acknowledges how fucking awesome I am, so you could say that he deserves a spot beside me."

_Freaking narcissist._ "That's nice. How do you cope with each other's flaws?"

"If you're asking me how I handle his batshit episodes, you can just ask me outright, Doc. No need for bullshit."

_It's more like I'm wondering how the hell Kise-kun can stand you. _"Fine, let's put it that way. How do you manage?"

"I just give him a good, hard slap, then he's fine. He calms down immediately."

.

.

.

.

.

_"What?" _

"I said I just give him a good hit to the- "

_"Do you even know what you're doing?" _

"What are you- _oh._ Hey, I'm not bullying the fuck out of him, alright? He told me to do it. He's pretty kinky."

.

.

.

**"Don't look at me like that. **I swear to god, everything has a freaking meaning- !"

_"Are you bi?" _

"Do you want to die, fucker? What the fuck is wrong with you?"

"Do not try to deviate from the interview, Aomine-kun. Could it be that you're- ?"

"SHUT THE FUCK UP. Goddamn, just because I love to fuck, doesn't mean I'll do anything or anyone that moves."

"Would you _please_ refrain from using such language, especially since we have a woman in our presence?"

"..._Oh, you're not into dirty talk, nee-san~?" _

"AOMINE-KUN."

"Yeah, whatever, Mr. Eunuch. Jesus!"

"_Anyway,_ how are you coping with school?"

"The chicks are great. Wild and slutty, just how I like it. And they tell me how glorious my- "

_"Okay._ Thank you. Moving on, how are you?"

"..."

"Do you feel anything? Do you think you've done anything out of the usual lately?"

"...Not really. Everything's fine. I'm fine."

_Ah, damn it. _"Are you sure, Aomine-kun? Nothing's bothering you?"

"Did I fucking stutter?"

"Well, it just seems to me that something's disturbing you, and you won't tell me what the issue is. I have a right to know as your counselor, don't you think?"

"Pft. **Fuck no.** Who the hell do you think you are, my bitch of a mom?"

"That doesn't change the fact that I am your counselor, does it? What's the matter, Aomine-kun?"

"...The other day, my teacher got mad at me."

"And then?"

"He told me that I'm not as great as I think myself to be, and I'm just another _'trashy, abnormal lunatic.' _"

_Oh snap. Imagine that. _"So, what'd you do?"

"_Tch._ I gave the motherfucker a broken nose and a good scar on the cheek, of course. But the thing is..."

"Hm?"

_"...Why do I feel like what he said was true?__" _

"..."

"It **can't** be true, right? I _know_ that I'm special. I'm worth more than that shitty old fart..."

"Uh..."

"What the fuck is wrong with his brain? Goddamn it. Can't he see how fucking awesome I am? Doesn't he see how hot I am? For all I know, he's just secretly begging for me to fuck his- "

"Aomine-kun, please don't- "

**"I know that I'm great. Nobody could possibly be greater than I am. _The only one who can beat me, is me._"**

"..."

"You agree with me, don't you? God, I don't even- "

"Calm down, Aomine-kun."

"Fuck you. I'm calm, okay? I'm just wondering how the fuck that old little shit can be so fucking retarded that he can't see how freaking god-like I am. "

"Of course you are, Aomine-kun."

"Fuck yes, I know. Damn it. _One of these days, I'll get back on him, that motherfucking piece of shit!" _

"Restrain yourself, Aomine-kun." _A narcissist, a sex maniac, and a psycho with a god complex. How worse could you possibly get? _

_(At least he's not Akashi.)_

_Oh. Right. _"Well, I think you need some rest, Aomine-kun. Put that teacher's words out of your mind, alright?"

"No. **Hell no. **I'm not done with that old asshole. _You'll see._"

"...Are you okay?"

_"Yes." _

"D-Do you need water? _Can someone- ? " _

"NO! I DON'T NEED WATER! FUCK OFF!"

"You're sweating bullets, and you're breathing rapidly- "

**"I. Don't. Need. Some. Fucking. Water." **

"Um, Aomine-kun- "

"..."

.

.

.

.

.

.

"...Let's call it a day."

* * *

_Recording ended at 12:29:00 PM _

_-End of Transcript No. 568981- _

* * *

**Conclusions: **

**- The student is surprisingly vulnerable towards attacks at his worth **

**- He copes with it using narcissistic bravado**

**- He is also more threatening when driven into such a state **

**- But being in such a mental state does not hamper his sexual urges (to be proven in the supporting evidence)**

**- He has a decent amount of compatibility with Kise Ryouta **

**- The therapy sessions and talks are not very effective **

**Supporting Evidence to the Conclusion:**

**- A piece of paper with the following details contained: '09XXXXXXX-XXXX - Aomine/ Call me, nee-san/ You and I could have some real fun' **

**-Transcript no. 568981 **

* * *

_Journal Entry 15 _

_2:30 PM- Rika_

_3:00 PM- Yuko (Girl's restroom)_

_4:30 PM- Meiko (Rm. 212)_

_5:40 PM- Sayaka (Rm. 980) _

**_6:00 PM- Basketball with Kise at the gym _**

_-End of Entry-_

* * *

**Author's Note: **_Due to popular demand, here; have an overly narcissistic Aomine. I'll be writing about Midorima next, then Murasakibara. Since I've also received some requests for characters who are not part of the GoM, I might write about them too after I write the story where everybody in this fic meets. **It will be a separate story so watch out.**_


End file.
